


The Prince

by JanaynayLovesAnime



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, Romance, hinata wears lipstick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 18:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10418820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanaynayLovesAnime/pseuds/JanaynayLovesAnime
Summary: Hinata didn't realize how much he liked to wear lipstick until he tried it for the first time. He thought he was alone so nothing could possibly go wrong, or could it?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, any feedback would be greatly appreciated! Thank you! -JanaynayLovesAnime

Hinata looked at himself in the mirror, his brown eyes wide with adrenaline and worry. What if someone saw him? He was living with some of his old teammates from Karasuno and was terrified of then barging into the bathroom like they usually do. 

He took a deep breath and mustered all the courage he could before uncapping the bright red lipstick he had taken from his sister. Natsu had just turned 12 and wanted to start wearing makeup. However when Shouyou had seen the red lipstick on her dresser back in Miyagi, he couldn’t help himself from taking it. It was the first time he dared to take it out of his bag. 

Now, standing in the bathroom he softly pressed it to his lips. The red colour was bright against his light skin and he loved the feeling of smooth oily cream against his lips. He finished applying the lipstick and looked at himself in the mirror.

He was in awe of how beautiful such a simple action could make him feel. He parted his lips slightly and posed like the picture of Marilyn Monroe that hung in Natsu’s bedroom. 

Just then he heard the front door of the apartment open and quickly whipped the lipstick off his lips. Almost running out of the bathroom, he ran into Tobio. “Hinata why is your face all red?” he asks a little out of breath. He must have gone for an evening run. The weather had been nice enough lately and the warm August nights were perfect for jogging. 

“It’s none of your business bakeyama” Hinata Replied, his tone came out more harshly than he had anticipated. With that, he turned sharply and walked quickly to his room. Hinata did not dare come out until morning.

A couple of days later, Hinata found himself clutching the tube of lipstick. He had had to distract himself with work and mundane chores around the house, for it was all he could do to his mind off the lipstick and the rush of adrenaline and joy he got when he first applied it. He double-checked the apartment for his roommates before opening the lipstick again; he did not need another incident with Kageyama. 

Once he was sure he was alone, he breathed a sigh of relief and walked into the hall. Since he was the only one in the apartment, he needn’t worry about anyone walking around the corner and seeing him. He looked at himself once in the mirror for courage before applying the red makeup to his lips. He really did feel beautiful with the makeup on. Once again, he posed for himself in the mirror, wondering what it would be like to wear a dress and high heels. 

“You’re getting ahead of yourself Shouyou.” he whispered to the mirror. He stayed in the hall looking at himself for a long while, not daring to more for fear of breaking the trans he brought upon himself with the lipstick. 

When he finally moved from the hallway, he knew it was time to take it off. Kageyama and his other roommates were sure to be back soon and he did not want to be seen by anyone like this. He decided that he would try a dress soon though, already getting excited by imagining the soft fabric brushing against his legs. 

However, to wear a dress, he would need to buy a dress. He could borrow one from Natsu but Hinata was afraid she would ask questions, or that it wouldn’t fit. Instead he decided to go out that evening to purchase his dress. He decided however, to avoid running into anyone he knew, that he would go to a store across town. 

Avoiding Kageyama’s questions about where Hinata could possibly be going at 8 in the evening, he got on the bus and headed to the store. Shouyou soon found out that shopping for a dress was harder than he thought and he didn’t know what he was doing. Thankfully the store clerk was very nice and helped him pick out a knee-length black dress. He pictured himself twirling around in his new outfit with a handsome prince, the black fabric billowing around him while he spun around. In this image his prince was tall and had dark hair. He looked familiar but Hinata couldn’t place exactly who it was. 

Pushing the thought to the back of his mind he paid for the dress and wet home. In his mind, Shouyou was going to wait to try it on until he could be sure he was alone, however he was much too excited and decided in that moment he did not care who saw him. He delicately took the dress out of his shopping bag and put it on, however before looing at himself in the mirror he grabbed the lace underwear Nishinoya had given him last year for his birthday. It was a joke gift of course and they all laughed about it, but Hinata secretly loved the panties. 

He had not yet gathered the courage to try them on and figured that tonight would be the best time to do so. He took the tags off the lacy garment and put them on under the dress, then grabbed his lipstick from the drawer where he had been keeping it. Once he felt comfortable he turned to the mirror and applied the red makeup once again.

He felt shock and awe once he saw himself fully, like he was looking at a complete stranger. Shouyou started to move hesitantly around the room, loving the feeling of spinning in the dress when he bumped into his desk. However he was too high on adrenaline to think of the consequences. He must not have realised how loud he had been because Kageyama suddenly opened the door.

“Hinata are you alri-” Tobio stopped mid sentence when he saw the other boy. It was like Kageyama was seeing Shouyou for the first time; he looked at his lips and the black dress that hugged his body so perfectly. He tightened his hands into firsts, for it was all Kageyama could do to stop himself from marching right up to Hinata and kissing him.

“Kageyama?” Shouyou said, breaking the silence. “Please say something, I know I look weird but I really need you to make say something so I can tell of you’re mad or not because I reall don’t thin I will be able to handle this silence for much longer and-” Hinata’s words tumbled out of him like a dam breaking loose. He did not know how Tobio would react and he was scared. Scared to lose his best friend, scared Tobio would hit him; scared his life would change forever. 

“Shoyou” Kegeyama said his name slowly, before stepping forward towards the other boy. “Where did you get these things? You look beautiful” He whispered the last word while stepping even closer to Hinata. They were close enough that if he wanted, either boy could close the gap between them, but neither did for fear that the other would reject him. 

“You really think I’m beautiful Tobio?” Hinata asked innocently. “Yes” Kageyama breathed. He couldn’t hold himself back any longer; he placed a delicate kiss to Hinata’s lips almost as if he was asking permission. The boy pulled back to gauge Hinata’s reaction. Then, Hinata took Kageyama’s hand, answering his silent question. 

Kageyama brought his lips down to Shouyou’s once again, this time less hesitant. Tobio deepened their kiss by placing his arms around Hinata’s waist and playfully biting his bottom lip. This drove him crazy and he couldn’t stop himself from letting a moan escape his lips. Kageyama took this opportunity to slide a hand up Hinata’s thigh to his hips. 

He jerked back in surprise, “Are you wearing lace?” Tobio asked, slightly out of breath from the kissing. Hinata covered his face with his hands. He couldn’t find his voice so all he did was give a slight nod. “That’s adorable,” Kageyama replied, “you’re adorable” 

Then, with a final kiss, Hinata realised he had found the prince from his dream.


End file.
